Daddy's Little Girl
by scarletjade55
Summary: This is a series of episodes revolving around Derek Morgan if a case were to unite him with the daughter he never knew he had. Later episodes will show how dangerous his job is for her safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds but I own the O/C**

Dylan Steele is a 16 year old who is snatched from her bed in Des Plaines, IL. The BAU team is called in because she is the 3rd girl in the past 2 weeks to get snatched. The 2 girls before her where both found 36 hours later having being raped and beat to the point of non-recognition. Digging into their past they find that all 3 girls were adopted from the same orphanage that burned down 11 years ago. The fire was ruled as arson. The 3 girls were adopted within the same month. All their records were burned in the fire. The only person who was still alive that could help just so happens to be the lady who adopted Dylan. She gives them the name of Dylan's mother. Cassandra Steward or Cassie for short. She grew up with Morgan and was his first love and only real relationship. He proposed to her when they graduated high school. The two were planning the wedding for after they graduated from college. But halfway through their freshman year she dumped him and dropped out. Turns out she was pregnant and Dylan is Derek's daughter. They also find out that Cassie went missing the same way the 3 girls were. And that two weeks before her disappearance she went to the police and filed a restraining order on and ex-employer whom she found was watching Dylan in an unhealthy way. So Garcia looked for any women found that were raped and beaten in the surrounding area 11 years ago and one matched. Dental records confirm that it was Cassie. They look for the ex-employer who cell records show that he made the 911 call to the police that lead them to the orphanage fire. Also 6 months later he got busted for sexual misconduct with a minor and went to jail for 9 years. They go to his apartment and it's filled with newspaper clippings from the fire, The Jane Doe body. And pictures of the three girls. He was stalking the girls trying to figure out which one was Cassie's daughter because they all looked similar. They found that his latest job was working on the grounds of a cemetery. So they head there and find the Unsub trying to load an unconscious Dylan into his truck. While Emily, Rossi, and Hotch take down the Unsub. Morgan, Reid, and JJ tend to Dylan who is not breathing and has no pulse. They perform CPR until the medics arrive. After another minute Dylan begins to breathe and everyone especially Morgan is relieved. Back at the police station Morgan with the help of the BAU team tells Dylan about what happened to her mother and that he is her father. Morgan's mother and sisters are seen being escorted into the police station where there is a tearful meeting. Then the team with Dylan and Derek's family is seen at the graveyard placing flowers on Cassie and the other two girl's graves. The episode ends with the BAU team returning to Virginia with Dylan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds but I do own the O/C**

The BAU team is enjoying the weekend off. Dylan is throwing the football around w/ Derek. JJ, William, and Henry are at the museum. Hotch, Rossi, and Jack are golfing. Garcia and Kevin are enjoying a quiet lunch. Emily and Spencer are at a Russian Movie Festival. At the same time Hotch, JJ, and Morgan get a phone call. At first no one says anything and the caller hangs up. Dylan is snatched as well as Henry and Jack. The team assembles and everyone is highly disturbed. Garcia traces the calls and gets a dead end. An hour later Hotch's phone rings and the Unsub taunts the team saying they have lovely children especially Derek's feisty daughter who keeps threaten to castrate him. Then he tells them that he doesn't want any money. He just wants to enjoy killing their kids one by one. But he will save Dylan for last he has special plans for her. Then the line goes dead. Reid tells them they are dealing with at least 3 Unsubs since the times of the kidnappings were just seconds apart and each one was at least 3 miles between the other. So Garcia checks to see if any of their previous Unsubs have recently been released but nothing comes out of it. So they are back to square one. On Garcia's computer a live feed of Dylan, Jack, and Henry shows up much like when Reid was being held. They are in a room and both boys are huddled up to Dylan. She is telling them not to cry. Then 3 people walk in 2 guys and a girl. They keep their faces hidden. The older male Unsub grabs for Jack but Dylan pulls him back behind her. He slaps her hard but she stands her ground and doesn't cry out. He proceeds to hit her repeatedly. The other two Unsubs stand off to the side holding Henry and Jack back. 7 minutes go by of the Unsub beating Dylan before he stops. They leave and Henry and Jack run to her and ask if she's okay.

"Reid hits harder than he does," She replies while laughing slightly.

Reid reviews the footage and tries to pin point where they are. The rest of the team search where they were taken from and about 20 yards from where Jack, Hotch, and Rossi were playing golf they find blood and saliva. Jack bit his attacker. They match the DNA to a cold case. A young girl (7) was snatched from her home 10 years ago. They never found her dead or alive. She was the 3rd kid to be taken from her home in Richmond, Virginia. The BAU team didn't personally work on the case but they did compile a profile for the police. In the end they found it was a family of 3 doing the kidnappings. The wife and son were killed while trying to snatch another kid. The body of one of the missing surfaced with a warning to the police saying that they would pay for his wife and son's life. The male Unsub and the two remaining missing kids that he had have never been found until now. The Unsubs name is Matthew Fisher and the two other Unsub are Bella and Chris (17) and (16). Both have been with him for 10 years. Now that they know who the Unsub is the next time they are contacted they let Emily talk to him. Since none of the children are hers this throws the Unsub off his game especially when she mentions his dead wife and son. Back with Dylan and the boys Bella comes in with food and bandages Dylan's cuts and bruises.

"How long have you been here?" Dylan asks her.

"Since I was 7 so about 10 years. Your parents will find you," She replies.

The Unsub comes in and drags Bella out. You hear screaming and then a gun shot. Garcia finds the general area that the video feed is coming from. Then they learn that Fisher's dead wife's parents owned a house in that area. So the team heads there. Garcia linked a tablet to the video feed so they can see the kids. The Unsub comes back and forcefully drags Dylan out of the room. The feed goes blank momentarily and everyone is scared. When they get the feed back up they see that they are in different room with a bed in it. Inside the Unsub tells Chris to tie Dylan to the bed. He does and the Unsub begins to cut Dylan out of her clothes with the clear intention of raping her. Chris tries to stop him but the Unsub shoots Chris in the stomach. Chris didn't tie the restraints tight enough and Dylan is able to get out of them. The two struggled for the gun and knocked the camera over and they lost the feed again. Dylan managed to knock the Unsub out. She got the keys from the Unsub and unlocked to room the boys were being held in. She tells Jack and Henry to keep their eyes closed until they get outside. She's weak from the beating she took but she was able to pick Henry up. Jack walks along side of them holding her hand. She leads them through the house and past Bella's body. When they get outside they find that it is dark outside. The Unsub wakes up and stumbles outside after them. Dylan makes a b-line for the woods but the Unsub sees them and began running after them. The BAU team gets there and searches the house they find Bella dead and Chris is still breathing. Emily finds a blood trail leading towards the woods. They go into the woods calling their names. The Unsub catches up to them and pushes Dylan into a tree making Henry fall as well. Jack grabs Henry and they hide behind a tree. Dylan sees that the Unsub is going towards the boys and jumps at him. They grapple for the gun and it goes off twice just as the team reaches them. Dylan is lying under the under the Unsub. He's dead and she was hit in her left leg. Reid finds Henry and Jack. Dylan begins to go into shock so they rush her to the hospital. Henry and Jack are treated for minor injuries. The doctors tell them that her injuries are more serious than they thought. She has a broken rib that punctured her lung so they had to repair that. That night the team spent the night in the waiting room. By morning Derek's mom and sisters show up. The doctor comes out and says that she is awake. They all go in her room. They all thank her for being so brave and for saving Jack and Henry. Then Spencer asks,

"Do I really hit harder than him?" which caused everyone to laugh and Dylan wince in pain. Spencer is then rewarded with a slap to the head courteous of Morgan.


	3. Not a Dylan Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds but I do own the O/C**

10 years ago a 17 year old girl named Abbey Taylor allegedly took a gun to school and shot 3 classmates and a teacher before turning the gun on herself. A witness named Andrew Gates claimed that Abbey wasn't the shooter that someone else had killed those people and then killed Abbey. Andrew claimed that Jordan Matthew committed the Xavier Killings. His claims were dismissed because Jordan Matthew killed herself a year to the date. But he was insistent so the Police checked the security videos but they were missing and they have never been found. Abbey's parents and her younger sister who was 7 at the time moved away and changed their names.

Now it's 2012 , the BAU team is called to Boise, Idaho after a 17 year old boy named Trevor Wright was found shot to death on Spencer High School's field. In his mouth they found a picture of the first victim of the Xavier killings. His name was Jason Stayward; he was the football captain just like Trevor was. They believe this is a copycat so they canvas the school trying to find anyone who fits Abbey's profile. They come up with nothing. That night a second victim is found. The math teacher at Spencer named Mr. Victor Doyle was found in his classroom shot to death and in his moth they found a picture of the second victim who was also a math teacher. His name was Mr. Johnson.

Garcia informs them that Abbey's family changed their whole names. Her younger sister Amy Taylor now goes by Colby Hammond and she just so happens to be a senior at Spencer High School. They pull her in for questioning about the 2 kills and her sisters killings. She claims that she has nothing to do with the killings and she believes her sister is innocent. While she is being held a 3rd victim is found. 16 year old Michelle Tatroe an honor student was found in her car shot to death and in her mouth was the picture of Xavier's 3rd victim Natalie Otaga who'd been planning on going to Yale after graduation. The team believes she as an accomplice but she tells them she can help them with the case by telling them who the next victim is.

"The last student was Bradley Cooper. He was the school's bad guy. He was always in trouble. That's Kyle Brayson he is a total prick to girls, barely goes to class, and is always fighting," Colby says.

They get to Kyle just as the shooter shots him 3 times. Derek catches the Unsub in the arm but they still got away. The team gets Kyle to the hospital and he survives but they don't release the information to the public. So now they believe that Colby and telling her the truth. Garcia finally with Colby's help find the link between all the original Xavier victims. They had believed it was random because none of them fit into a certain category. Each one had some sort of dealings with Jordan Matthew. Jason Stayward was Jordan's boyfriend but Jordan found that he cheated on her. Mr. Johnson was having an affair with Jordan's mother causing her parents to get a divorce. Natalie Otaga was sleeping with Jason. Bradley had gotten her hooked on pain killers but stopped her supply after she refused to sleep with him. And Abbey was Jordan's best friend who started to hang out with Jason after Jordan's suicide. They pull up Jordan's file and find that she overdosed on her mom's medicine and that she'd been cremated afterward. They track down the witness to the Xavier killings Andrew Gates. Emily thinks the Unsub will kill their self as the final victim like Abbey did since it will be 10 years to the day so that gives them 6 hours. Andrew is flown out to Idaho and he recaps his eye witness account.

He claims that all 4 victims were in the hallway by the office during lunch period. And Jordan showed up dragging Abbey by her hair. Jordan began yell at them and shot each one like a million times. Then she turned the gun to Abbey and said

"I thought you were my best friend," the she grabbed her hand making her hold the gun to her head and killed her.

When they asked him how he saw all this he said

"I was caught skipping school so I had a lunch detention," With time running out they get a statement from Kyle Brayson who says Doris Cook Spencer's Principal shot him. Garcia does a back ground check on her and find that Doris Cook has no records until she was 18 years old. Andrew sees the picture of Doris and tells them that she is Jordan. He said that she changed her appearance but she still has the scar she got when she fought Natalie Otaga before she died.

"So if the Unsub is Jordan and she's repeating the killings all over again she's not going to kill herself. She still has one more victim," Rossi explains.

"All the other Spencer victims have matched the Xavier victims. So she needs a quiet loner," Morgan says.

"No that profile never fit Abbey Taylor. That fit the shooter," Hotch says.

"Well no one besides Jordan knew the real Abbey. The media made her out to be a criminal and she was innocent," Reid says.

"Not exactly, when I was growing up I wanted to be just like my sister and when she died she was always in my mind when I made my decisions," JJ says

"Colby, Jordan is going after Colby," Reid says.

They rush to the interrogation room where Colby was being held but it's empty. They learn that Colby went home to get some clean clothes but she had an officer with her. Colby is in her house and the uniform is lying on the floor unconscious.

"Ms. Cook why are you doing this?" Colby asked her frightened

"Why? Why do you think? 10 years and I'm still walking free. I think that causes for some celebration don't you? Amy Bird?" Jordan says.

"Abbey?" Colby says in disbelief. "We buried you," she says in a whisper.

"Oh you did. I made sure that stupid bitch was in the ground," Cook says while laughing.

"Jordan? Andrew was right," Colby whispers.

"Yeah he was but no one listened to him," she says while smiling an evil smile.

"But how? You killed yourself," Colby cried.

"It's amazing what you can find on the internet even back then. Its kind crazy that the place I'd plan on carrying out my remembrance is the place where you would be. Now I'd say it was fate," she says hitting Colby with her gun making her fall to the ground.

"I knew Abbey didn't do it but I never believed Andrew's story. You have the missing security videos too don't you?" Colby asks her.

"Now that is one piece of this crazy puzzle that I don't hold. I never took the videos. But I'll dwell on the some other time. Now say night night Amy Bird time to visit Abbey," Cook says as she cocks the gun ready to shoot. The team busts in and takes her down. She is arrested and charged with 8 counts of murder in the first degree, 1 count of attempted murder, assaulting a police officer, and faking her own death. Abbey Taylor is clear of all charges against her. Abbey's family is given a pardon from the president.

Andrew is seen going into his apartment and pulling out an old box from under his bed. Inside is a VHS tape and a year book from Xavier. Then the screen goes blank.


End file.
